Skyrim tales:redone
by Throthgar's bane
Summary: follow the story of asbjael the dragonborn and her many companions
1. Book 1: Chapter 1: Homecomming

I was under sheogarth's influence when I wrote this so if you get confused, blame the daedric prince, not me

* * *

4E 207

It had been six months since the attack on the Falkreath sanctuary, and yet the nightmares still plagued asbjael. The remnants of the brotherhood had moved to the dawnstar sanctuary on her orders. She knew Astrid did not deserve to be left like she was. The walls of the ancient cave still hot after the assault by commander maro and his forces. It was sundos 17th of frostfall when she came upon the ancient door once again. The attack happened on the 17th of Rain's Hand when it happened, yet no one was prepared that day. After she, Babette, and nazier were out of the sanctuary, she used ice magic to seal the door so no one would rob the tomb of her fallen family members.

asbjael knew that if she was seen, her association with the Brotherhood would be known, "this is the last thing I can do for you my sister." As the shout began to rumble inside her, she uttered only three words, "yol toor shul." As the ice that had been placed there the night of her original departure began to splinter and crack; she began to prepare the first word of the unrelenting force shout, at the utter of fus the weakened ice shattered like glass. Once the door was free, she entered her old home for what would be hopefully the last time, the stench of death still lingering in the air. As she descended the steps leading to the entry hall, she found on the table that Astrid had used to chart all the movements of the brotherhood, a note unburned during the assault addressed to her.


	2. Chapter 2:a tearful goodbye

When she saw the note Astrid left for her, asbjael began to wonder why? So out of curiosity she broke the wax seal of the brotherhood and began to read Astrid's final words. During the time Asbjael had been in the brotherhood, she had grown to think of Astrid as the sister she never had. As she lit one of the overturned candelabra, she found the stone throne that she had used to sit and relax in when she returned from every mission. As she began to read the note, tears began to well up behind asbjael's eyes.

"Dear sister, if you are reading this, then you were one of the few survivors of this sanctuary. For my betrayal to the brotherhood and I am truly sorry. I was afraid of the old traditions, and the thought of losing my leadership of this family to a newcomer, as death draws near I accept you as listener and leader of this family. Stay safe and protect the others. Astrid." as asbjael finished reading the note for the second time; she decided to move Astrid's remains to a better grave than the coldness of the sanctuary. Under cover of darkness, she gingerly moved Astrid's charred remains to a freshly dug grave in Falkreath, a fitting burial spot for a servant of sithis, master of the void where her soul now rests. As the sun began to rise over the small capitol city, asbjael placed a single flower on Astrid's grave, a nightshade.


	3. Chapter 3: secrets of the claw

Six years ago…

fredas, 30th of sun's dusk

It had been two weeks since asbjael retrieved the dragon stone from Bleak Falls Barrow for faringar, jarl Balgruuf's court wizard. In the time that Whiterun had the stone; it saw more and more visitors to the keep. The Dragon stone, an ancient stone tablet rumored to date back to the dragon war its presence brought prosperity to the hold. Because of the influx of visitors to the keep, security had been heightened to ensure the jarls and the stones safety.

Two weeks earlier...

18th of sun's dusk, Fredas

After trenching through the ancient ruins, asbjael had reached the inner sanctum of the barrow, she was determined to retrieve the stone, and no bandits, skevers, frost spiders, or drauger were going to stop her once she got like this. After solving the puzzle of the sanctum's last door, she entered into the burial chamber of the guardian, a more powerful drauger than what she had encountered in the earlier chambers of the ruins. After a heated battle, she saw it, a legendary word wall; stone walls where the ancient nords recorded important events of their history. As she neared the ancient wall, she could hear the voices of the past chanting in a tongue that was unfamiliar to her. As the chant began to fade, she was hit with an invisible force that knocked her on her rear, she heard in her skull the word fus. As asbjaelregained her balance, she saw that the dragon stone was resting in the sarcophagus of the restless drauger. "Ah, the dragon stone, at long last!" as she moved to leave the ancient ruins for good, she sent a silent prayer to arkay to forgive her for desecrating a sacred tomb. After climbing down the mountain that led to the secret entrance, she remembered what the bandits she encountered in the temple said about a storeowner having a dragon claw stolen.

Having retrieving the claw from the corpse of aval the swift, she made her way to the sleeping giant inn; she stopped by the general goods store so she could return the claw to its original owners. With the claw returned and a small reward given asbjael headed to the blacksmith to have her armor and weapons repaired. With that done she rented a room from the innkeeper.

19th of sun's dusk, loredas

The next morning she started for Whiterun with renewed vigor. As she reached the gate, a courier came with urgent news for her, after giving her a note he walked into the city to finish delivering letters to people. As she began reading the note, a knot in her stomach began to form. The letter said the Thalmor knew of her history with the blades and would be sending an inquisitor to come for her at the end of the week to ask what she asked the blades to do for her. With this in mind, she went straight to the keep, nearly creating flaming skid marks because of her running speed. As she entered the keep, the jarl and his counsel could not believe she had made it out alive. As she retold her story about how she survived the barrow, everyone was awestruck at her cunning and quick reflexes.


	4. Chapter 4: a meeting of fate

Morndas, 21st of Sun's Dusk

Asbjael was in dragon's reach, passing time by drinking mead and listening to the jarl and his court bicker about matters that she considered trivial. It had been an uneventful two days since she returned to the keep, she was about to leave the keep and go to the bannered mare, the only place except the honningbrew meadery to get something to drink. As she neared the gilded doors, the doors swung open knocking Asbjael onto her butt for the second time in two days.

One of the two men entering the keep looked like he was fatally injured, while the other seemed to be supporting the injured one. As the young man drew his final breath, no one was expecting what he was going to say. His final words were the ones the jarl feared the most; "orc attack." As the jarl and his court rushed to the man still standing, he propped the dead man on one of the support posts and started to prepare the body for burial, first removing the arrow that caused the young man's death. After it was removed, he moved to the cuts on the boy's legs and arms, gingerly closing them with a healing spell he had learned from the court mage just a few days ago. After the body was removed from the keep, everyone returned to the two long tables in the middle of the hall.

Fifteen minutes earlier…

I was sitting in the bannered mare talking to belethor, the general goods owner just a few feet from the inn, drinking and having a good time when a loud commotion outside caught my attention. Being the first to realize there was trouble brewing, I readied my sword. I was the first out of the inn to see the guard stumbling towards the keep was in very serious trouble. The guard, who looked like a teen around the age of eighteen, had two arrows of orcish design protruding from his shoulder and one piercing his calf. All three of these shots individually would not have been fatal, but the combination was extremely deadly. Being the fastest runner in the hold, I caught him right, as he was to pass out from the blood loss. As we entered the keep, I saw knocked on the floor a woman dressed in the finest set of ebony armor that had a look of annoyance on her face. As my companion uttered his final words, the air in the keep went silent. I began to remove the arrows that had caused my companion to enter the afterlife earlier than he should have. As the final wound was cleaned I sent a prayer to each of the divines to protect his young soul in death and guide it to sovengarde. After the body was removed and his family informed, the jarl began preparations for the defense of the city from these orcs. As everyone went to the two long tables in the main hall, I decided to make amends with the woman I had knocked down earlier. "Sorry for earlier," I told her as she grabbed a mug of mead and took a sip from it; "don't worry, it was an honest mistake." as she finished her mug;Balgruuf informed the gathered citizens that me and Asbjael would assist irileth with this matter. "Oh and by the way, the names Asbjael." She told me."It's nice to meet you, my names kyo."


	5. Chapter 5: a hero awakens

As kyo and asbjael neared the barracks of the city guard, the whole city was like a ghost town. The jarl had issued a lockdown of the city during the defense. Anyone found out of their homes during the lockdown except kyo, Asbjael or the city guard was to be considered a spy and arrested. As a young soldier in the legion, I had heard of a woman born of both nord and dunmer blood who was a genius with magika and a skilled swordsman. I had read in some old legion accounts that she was one hundred and seventy two, yet had the body of an eighteen year old. As we entered the barracks after a swift walk through town, what whispered conversations were going on ceased when irileth entered the room behind us. As irileth gave orders to the guardsmen, she told us that we would each command a unit of five soldiers. With the briefing over, everyone knew their orders. I was to assist Asbjael at the first gate, and retreat to the fall back position if it seemed too lost. As the war horns began to sound, I prayed to talos to give me strength in battle. When the first wave advanced to the stables, I did something some would consider reckless.

I was the first one into the battle, jumping over the defenses, I ran sword drawn, towards the orcs. Before the first archer's arrow hit the ground, I had already felled five of the invaders, and I was finishing the sixth invader when I saw her leap from the battlements, her armor and sword gleaming with the sunlight, rushing to my side. I saw something that day that would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. With each orc she slew, a portion of their soul seemed to enter her body. I had read in an old scroll that the last born of the dragon's blood, awakened during alduin's return would be the key to mankind's salvation. It also stated that this dragonborn would have the ability to absorb the souls of mer and dragon.

In the legend, it said for every one-hundred mer souls, they could be substituted for a dragon's soul. As the battle raged on outside of Whiterun, the orcish invaders became more and more afraid. When the only ones left of the invading force was a berserker, and a few grunts we gave them two options. Option one was to surrender and join the city guard, while option two was to refuse option one and perish like dogs. With the berserker as acting chief of the survivors, they decided to surrender, much to the benefit of both parties.

Being the only person trained to spot a dragonborn; I kneeled in front of Asbjael and proclaimed her dovahkin. As those who were there heard the traditional summons of the greybeards, thus setting in motion a destiny forged at the end of the dragon war and that would either save this world or see it engulfed in flames by the world eater.


	6. Book 2: Chapter 1: a solem day

Morndas 7th of evening star

It had been roughly two weeks since asbjael discovered she was the dragonborn, yet she didn't feel comfortable with the new title. Since the attack, she and kyo had grown closer. They spent most days in the plains surrounding Whiterun hunting wolves, and most nights at the bannered mare, laughing and drinking as they retold the day's adventures. While the two were headed to the plains to look for bandits, a courier met them at the gate," a note from the jarl for the both of you, seems important." As he left to finish delivering letters, kyo and asbjael began to wonder why the jarl sent a courier instead of sending his steward. With their curiosities peaked, asbjael opened the letter. "asbjael, kyo, come to the keep immediately, whatever bandit camp you were going to can wait. Balgruuf." As they finished reading the note, they hurried to the keep to find out what the jarl wanted. As the two entered the keep, they saw that the families of those who died were gathered. "Ah the two heroes, who helped defend the hold, come here." As they neared the throne, they felt sorry for these people gathered to hear about their loved ones. "Now I know that the families are mad at the divines for allowing your loved ones to die, but remember they will be honored as heroes." That was all that the jarl said.

When the wine glasses were passed out, kayo decided to say something in honor of the man who died under his command. "I know he's in sovengarde now, but as the last surviving blade, I would like to start a tradition here in Whiterun that has been with the blades since their founding. The sword and shields of guards slain in the line of duty will have them hung here in the great hall as a reminder of their heroism." As he finished, ysraneth felt better about the two guards that had died in her unit. Of the fifty guards present that day, only three had died, twelve sustained minor injuries, ten had sustained moderate injuries, and the others were unscathed. As the pyres were built, and the bodies lain upon them, Asbjael was relieved so many were saved because of these three. As the shrouds were draped over the bodies, the priest of kynerith gave the final rites. With the final preparations were done, the fires were lit, showing that life here in skyrim is harsh and sometimes short. When the fires died, everyone began to return to their homes to prepare for the next day.


	7. Chapter 2: a night to remember Pt 1

Tirdas 8th of sun's dusk

As asbjael left her house to go to the market for some hunting supplies, she noticed how much the city was abuzz. The merchants were offering twenty-five percent discounts on all their wares; the guards were helping decorate the city with lanterns and streamers for the festival and feast the jarl had decreed would take place that night to honor the survivors. She had woken up at noon, a surprise to both her and Lydia. As she was taking a walk through town she began to note how much Lydia had grown on her. "I wasn't so sure of Lydia at first, but after what I saw her do to those bandits when we raided their camp; she's started to grow on me." It was about three hours before she returned to breezehome, the only piece of property she owned that couldn't be moved.

With the final preparations in place, the festival began with a bang. Eoruland had spent most of the day forging swords to commemorate the events of the past two days asbjael's sword had a blade of pure ebony, with a handle made from the bone of a dragon, and the symbol of Whiterun imprinted on the blade. Kyo's sword was similar in design, but the handle was made from a mammoth's tusk. As the night wore on, no one noticed that Sam gunivine had decided to join in with the merriment. Having known the dragonborn for a while now, sanguine decided to catch up with her.

asbjael was having the time of her life when the jarl decided to make a speech about the men whose deaths they were celebrating. "People of Whiterun, we are gathered here tonight to remember those who fell two weeks ago trying to protect their home. We are also here to congratulate Asbjael and kyo, the newest thanes and captain of the guard, orc invasion prevention squad." As he fished his speech, the drunken crowd erupted in applause. Wanting to be away from the crowds, Asbjael decided to slip away and go to the gildergreen, the oldest living tree in the whole hold. As she was reminiscing on the events of the past two weeks, a familiar voice called out to her, "what? no hello for an old friend?" as she turned around, she saw an old friend perched on one of the gildergreen's branches, sanguine, the prince of merriment and delinquency. "Sanguine, what brings you here," asbjael asked a little dunk. "Oh the usual." Was all he said. "So up for a little game asbjael?' he asked with that gleam in his eye, "sure, why not" she replied. With that the drinking game started between the two old friends. As the contest wore on, asbjael started to feel lighted, and then darkness enveloped her vision and she passed out.


	8. Chapter 3: a night to remember Pt 2

Middas 9th of sun's dusk

It was early morning when asbjael woke up, and yet the events of the night before felt like a dream. The only thing that reassured her it wasn't was the hangover she had. "Damnit sanguine, you do this to me every time." As she yelled at the skies, she had to hurriedly pack for the long trip ahead. The only things she packed were a few essentials, the sword Eoruland made her, and a few scrolls of meteor storm. As Lydia helped her thane get the final touches done with the packing, she couldn't feel anything but pity for her thane. Having a destiny thrown at you, knowing that the fate of the world rests in your hands, and having so many people fear your power. "asbjael, you'll do fine, and I'll make sure breezehome stays secure." Lydia told her, trying to reassure her thane that she had other priorities first. When the packing was done, Lydia and asbjael embraced for a brief moment, bringing a blush to the dragonborn's face that was as red as the carpet of jorrvaskr.

As the two neared the stables, they ran into kyo and delphine waiting for them. "Kyo here informed me that you were deagonborn," she said. "I can accompany you two to ivarstead, but from there you two are on your own. Oh and kyo, you might want to consider keeping your katana put up when you're in the presence of the greybeards." As the three left Whiterun, they began to ride out of the hold; asbjael began to feel happy to be able to have companions on this long journey. The three were riding at a leisurely pace , but fast enough to stay on track.

It was dusk when the three decided to stop and rest for the night. As the trio neared the drapshire inn, Delpine suggested they stay there. "This is a nice little inn," said delphine to her traveling companions, "from what I've heard, they have the best food this side of riften." As the three secured their horses and paid the stable boy, they went to the front door of the inn. When they entered the inn, they were amazed at how much it looked like the bannered mare. As asbjael approached the innkeeper to ask for three rooms, three Thalmor agents came in through the front door. "Kyo and delphine you two are ex-blade agents and are enemies of the dominion, prepare to die." Said the judiciary among the three altmer. "Bring it!' asbjael, kyo, and delphine said in unison as they charged the elves. asbjael felt a cold satisfaction as the last Thalmor agent was killed. "Now where were we, ah yes three rooms please Mr. Innkeeper." As she paid for the rooms, the three said goodnight to each other and went to their separate rooms. As asbjael laid down in here bed, she couldn't help but smile. "Tomorrow we'll be in ivarstead, and then high hrothgar." With that, she allowed sleep to overtake her.


	9. chapter 4: a bitter goodbye

Fredas 11th of Sun's Dusk

It had been two days since the three left drapshire inn, yet asbjael felt sorry for the innkeeper because of what happened in his inn. After retrieving their horses, the three set off. As the three neared ivarstead, they decided to stop and say their goodbyes. "well, if you ever need a place to rest, you two will always be welcomed at my inn," delphine said while shaking asbjael's hand and giving kyo a kiss on the lips, a surprise to both kyo and asbjael. As the three went their separate ways, delphine felt the tears well up behind her eyes, blurring her vision for a second. "just keep her safe kyo," delphine said just loud enough for the squirls in the trees to hear. As she rode back to riverwood, the tears began to fall, the first time she had cried since the siege of cloud ruler, where so many of her knight brothers and sisters were slain.

When kyo and asbjael got to ivarstead, it was late afternoon. As the two neared the inn, they overheard a rumor that the local barrow was haunted. Curious, the two entered the inn, asking the innkeeper about the barrow. "don't even bother 'bout that cursed place, everyone who's entered hasn't been seen again." The innkeeper told them. After the brief conversation, the two decided to rent a room, and resume their journey the next morning. As asbjael went to her room, she couldn't fall asleep because of what the innkeeper had said about the barrow. Disregarding the man's warning, she went to investigate the barrow. once inside, she found the supposed "spirit" of the barrow. As she neared his sleeping form, she decided to end his reign of terror. When she picked him up; the man started to wake up, obviously woken up from his nap. When he saw what was holding him up, he stared at her with a look of horror in his eyes. "You're going to apologize to the village in the morning for scaring them, understood?" as the man shook his head in agreement, a sly smile swept across asbjael's face, "good, because if you don't you'll get my sword through your gut." As the two left the barrow, she saw that the first rays of the sun were peeking up over the mountains, "damn, I've been in there all night." She said with agitation in her voice.

As she and kyo left after the scumbag who had haunted the barrow apologized to the village, the two went to finish their journey. It was noon when the two reached the monastery of high hrothgar, they saw four figures file out and stand in front of the ancient monastery. It was the oldest one who stepped up and said the greeting to asbjael, "welcome dragonborn, we have been expecting you, welcome to high hrothgar."


	10. Chapter 5: a brief cross of two worlds

Loredas 18th of Sun's Dawn 4E 202

It had been three months since asbjael first arrived at high hrothgar. During her time with the greybeards, she had learned to control and manipulate the thu'um for the safety of all of nirm. With her mornings spent on practicing using her thu'um, she spent most of the afternoons sharpening her other skills. Since she had arrived, the greybeards had added a forge, practice dummies, and archery targets for her and kyo. When Angier deemed her ready, the greybeards gave her the traditional greeting in the dragon tongue. "You have passed the final trail; the monastery is open for you." As asbjael regained her balance, a messenger from riften arrived with orders to deliver a letter to the dragonborn. "Dear dragonborn, the hold of riften is under threat of an orc attack. You and kyo are requested to provide aid. Come quick. Sincerely, Jarl Laila." As asbjael read the note carefully, she told the greybeards she had urgent business to attend to down in riften. Rushing to Kyo's room, she knocked on the door to let him have time to get ready. "Kyo, wake up we got business to attend to." As the two companions thanked Angier for letting them stay there for the past few months, heading down the steps leading to ivarstead, asbjael used a shout that allowed a dragon to come to her aid. When the dragon appeared, it was none other than paarthurnax himself. "Drem yol lok asbjael, what can I do for you?" he asked her, knowing that she only summoned him in times of great need. "I need a ride to riften, and horses are to slow." She replied to the great dragon. As the two climbed onto the dragon's back, they knew the people of riften would be amazed to see the dragonborn riding a dragon.

It was noon when paarthurnax set down outside of the riften stables. Thanking him for the ride, asbjael and kyo went into the city to speak with the jarl. As the two were walking to the keep, they noticed that the skies had become unusually dark for the time of day. Shrugging it off they continued their walk.

In oblivion…

"To Mehrunes Dagon, you are my favorite daedra so why don't you be my baby, baby, baby oh. Sincerely, JB." As mehrunes incinerated the fan mail, a portal to ify's world opened, and out walked none other than Justin Bieber, the kid who had been trying to win over Mehrunes, "you've made a grave mistake coming here Bieber." Dagon said, drawing his sword. Charging the teen idol, Bieber never stood a chance. His head rolling over the floor while his body crumpled into a heap at the daedra's feet, spewing blood on azura's tile floor. "I feel much better now that he's dead." Dagon said with a sly smile on his face.

Back on nirm…

asbjael and kyo had reached the keep, when a city guardsman stopped them from entering. "Halt, only the jarl and her court are allowed in the keep at this time." As asbjael showed him the letter, his eyes went wide, knowing that this was the dragonborn. "Go on in ma'am," he said with fear clearly in his voice. As the two neared the throne, they were greeted with silence from the court, not out of fear, but out of amazement that they did come. "So the dragonborn and the blades did answer riften's cry for help. I thank you for coming, but next time, please don't try to scare the townspeople." Laila said with a little smirk at the edge of her face. "I'll try to remember that next time," asbjael said, "now to the reason why you summoned us." After the two were briefed on the situation, they were given command over the town guard.

As the defenses were readied,asbjael led a small battalion around the orc camp, telling them to fire when kyo gave the signal. As the signal was fired, the orcs did not see the wall of arrows coming down upon them. With the raiders dead, the two battalions walked back to the city, reveling in their victory.

When night came, a feast was held in the dragborn's honor. This time asbjael watched how much mead she drank, not wanting a repeat of what happened when she first knew she was the dovahkin. With kyo motioned for her to follow him, he led her to the garden outside the keep. "asbjael, there's something I need to tell you," kyo said with a blush forming on his face. "Sure, what is it?" she replied, "asbjael I love you, not because of your role in history as dragonborn, but the real you. Your kind, funny, sensitive, and …" he went to say something else, but was cut off when asbjael's lips met his. "You talk too much, you know that." She said after they broke the kiss. As the two embraced, asbjael felt that someone was watching them, "come on out, I know your there." asbjael said to the person that was watching them. As the figure stepped out of the shadows, they saw a woman dressed in black leather armor, an amulet of Mara around her neck. As she came into the light, the two mortals were awestruck that Mara, goddess of love would appear tonight. "I've been watching you two for a while now, and you should go ahead with your plan." Mara told the two, causing a blush to come upon their faces. "Just know I will be at the ceremony, and try not to draw attention to me please," the goddess said as she stepped through a portal back to her plane of atherius.


	11. Book 3: chapter 1 a hero re-awakens

A/N wanted to post this earlier, but events in my life kept me from dong it. also I would like to shout out to alice raven b, and Lucdeep for their support, anyway enjoy.

Morndas 20th of Sun's Dawn, imperial city catacombs 3:00 pm

As Claowyn Salium stirred from his sleep, he noticed he was in a coffin. Panicking, he punched the stone lid several times till he heard a reassuring thud. Getting up, he noticed that two guards were placed near his tomb, getting out he noticed his armor was still in pristine condition. As the two guards turned, they began to draw their swords, "Undead, DIE!" as he charged the hero; Claowyn dodged his strike, allowing the sword to shatter on the stone. "Whoa lad, I'm not dead." He assured the two guards. As he began to ask questions about what era it was, who was currently emperor, and other questions, the guards replied as best they could. "Hero, sorry to say this, but you were dead for two hundred years," one of the guards said to him. Taking his akiviri katana from his grave, he gave it a test swing. "Just as balanced as the last time I held it," Claowyn said as he sheathed his trusty sword. With the two guards as his escort, he was led out of the catacombs, out of the corner of his eye he noticed jauffre's grave. What the guards told him finally sinking in; he had been dead for two hundred years! As the three reached the entrance to the catacombs, Claowyn had to squint his eyes until they adjusted. Dismissing the guards, he decided to give the emperor a visit. When he neared the palace gate, he heard excited whispers spread like wildfire. "It's him, the hero of kavatch." With news of his return began to spread, a smile grew on his face, "it's good I'm still remembered." He said to himself as he entered the palace. Walking to the emperor's chambers, he knocked slightly, allowing whoever was inside time to get ready. Opening the door, Claowyn entered the chambers, shocked to see a portrait of him and martin standing together, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah so the hero has returned from the grave, it's truly an honor." The emperor said to him. "As you have seen, the imperial city has changed since your presumed demise." As emperor Mede said those words, Claowyn was given his home, artifacts, and armors back since they still belonged to him. "Thank you sire, but I must head to the other provinces to see how much they have changed. I'll start with Skyrim." As he turned to leave, a smile came upon his face. "I'm coming home finally" he had a mission as a blade, locate and protect a Dragonborn.

As the ship he was on set sail, a small sigh escaped his person as he chugged his third tankard of ale. Watching the sunset, he knew everyone he cared about from his day was gone now. As he returned to his quarters, he sent a prayer to the nine for guidance. After that, he allowed sleep to take hold


	12. Chapter 2: friends re-united

Asbjael was sitting at a barstool in the sleeping giant inn. After the attack on riften, life had become somewhat normal. She was alone for the time being, kyo was in whiterun helping plan for the impending arrival of the hero of kavatch, a man she had fought alongside during the battle of Burma, the second to last battle during the crisis. Sipping on her ale, she heard a carriage pull up in front of the inn, "strange, we weren't expecting anyone in tonight." Delphine said while having her hand on her blades katana. Following her knight sister's example, she drew her sword. As the two neared the door, the two were surprised to see who was at the inn; it was Claowyn himself. As he stepped into the inn, his eyes went wide when he saw Asbjael, his trusted knight sister during the crisis, "Asbjael? Is it really you?" he asked her, "aye 'tis me my friend. It's been too long," she said embracing her oldest friend. As the two released themselves from each other's grasp, Asbjael was the one to break the silence.

"They told me you were dead, how is this even possible?" she asked as a slight blush betrayed her. "Hands of the divines more than likely." he replied with a blush also betraying him. "Also what's this I hear about you being Dragonborn?" he added, causing her blush to turn a deeper shade of red. "Well," she started, "It's kind of a long story" as the three sat down, Asbjael began to regale her story of how she had become Dragonborn, how she had met Delphine and esbern, two of the three reaming active blades in skyrim. And how she had met kyo, the youngest blade she had ever met. "Hold on, what happened to the blades," Claowyn asked with a look of confusion clearly on his face. Delphine was the one to answer him, "the Aldmeri Dominion happened," she said with a hinge of hate on her voice.

As the three went to their separate rooms, Asbjael was saddened to see how shaken up Claowyn looked. Going to his room, she knocked lightly, allowing him the chance to register that someone was here to talk. "Come in," he told her. "Clao, I know you must be shaken up by the news, but we are rebuilding. We discovered sky haven temple, the one in the reach," she said trying to re-assure her old friend that not all he knew was gone as she left reassured he fell into a deep sleep. He missed all the friends he had made over two centuries before. Seeing each of their faces, he began to cry, knowing that the pain of loss can't be bore alone.


	13. Chapter 3: war's dawn

Tirdas 21st of Sun's Dawn

It had been a very uneventful morning for Asbjael; she was in her usual spot in the keep, watching in disbelief as two Thalmor agents entered the keep. When they approached the dragon's throne, they began to issue demands to whiterun. "First, you will demolish the shrine of talos near jorrvaskr; second you will remove all court officials who worship the false god." After saying the second demand, the two agents began to leave, only to see two blades standing at the gilded doors. Asbjael recognized the two blades as kyo and Claowyn, two of her many friends she had made since she was in skyrim. As she jumped down to join her companions, the two agents became afraid. "You were housing blades in the hold! That's in violation of the white gold…" the agent saying that never got to finish, as an arrow had pierced his throat killing him on the spot. As everyone in the room began to search for the archer, Asbjael knew only one group of assassin's had that type of precision, the dark brotherhood. Casting a detect life spell, she found the assassin behind one of the pillars. "Come on out, I know your there." She said calmly to the shadows. Knowing she was discovered, Astrid decided to lift the invisibility spell she was using. "How did you? It doesn't matter; I know fighting the Dragonborn is pointless." Astrid said as calm as she could. "Oh and the names Astrid," she added coldly.

When the second Thalmor agent was captured, the jarl sent word to the other holds that whiterun would not give in any longer to the dominion. Knowing that most holds supporting Ulfric would consider this a victory, jarl Balgruuf turned to Asbjael and the blades in attendance. "You do realize that we're now at war with the empire." He said with a look of fear in his eyes. "We know sir; we're behind you all the way." The three said in unison. Then Balgruuf turned to Astrid, "Astrid, will you stand by the storm cloak rebellion and help us reclaim this land from the Aldmeri dominion?" he asked her. "I will Balgruuf, only because if the damn elves win, they'll come for the sanctuary." She said. With the day spent, she and kyo told Claowyn to head to the sleeping giant inn, and inform the village that whiterun was now part of the rebellion.

Asbjael decided to return home and change out of her armor into something more casual. Finding a cotton shirt and skirt, she decided that would have to do. Leaving her house, she heard a loud commotion from the bannered mare. Running towards the inn, she gasped as she saw walking out of the inn the ambassador to skyrim from the dominion. "Elenwen, what in oblivion do you think you're doing here?" she asked with a look of shock on her face. "Oh just removing a thorn from the dominion's side,' she replied coldly. As Elenwen drew a dagger, Asbjael drew her sword, chopping the ambassador's head off, causing the lifeless corpse to crumple to the ground. As she sheathed her sword, she heard a slow clap come from behind her, "she had it coming, the little wrench, but she was a brotherhood contract." Astrid said as she stood next to the Dragonborn. Entering the inn, the two went to the bar to order drinks. Asbjael noticed that Astrid had changed out of her brotherhood armor for a plain outfit of a green tunic and a skirt with a symbol of the brotherhood etched into the belt she was wearing with the outfit. "Barkeeper, I'll take the open room, so make sure no one disturbs us." She said tossing a coin purse to the innkeeper. "Now let's discuss what happens next," she said while leading Asbjael to her rented room. When the two were in the room, astrid closed the door so they could speek in private. "I wish to invite you to join my family," Astrid said with a cold look in her face. "If you refuse, you will be hunted by the brotherhood for the rest of your life." Weighing her options, asbjael knew it was wiser to accept an invitation to the brotherhood, "I accept your invitation Astrid," Asbjael said with a look of no remorse on her face.

"Welcome to the family, sister" Astrid said.

Somewhere on the summerset isle…

"Sire, we have reports that the ambassador to Skyrim has been killed." A messenger told the altmer king. King Ohtirim began to stroke his beard in thought. "Send a message to emperor Mede that we will no longer have diplomatic relations with skyrim." Yes sir," the messenger said running out of the throne room. As Ohtirim left his throne, he went to the window looking over the entire alyied city, "so it begins." He said somberly. He knew that this day would come, having trained the Dragonborn in the use of the sword; he knew that she would be a problem if war did break out.


	14. Chapter 4: Return to glory

Middas 22nd of Sun's Dawn

The night before was too much a blur for the Dragonborn. The Thalmor had tried to kill her, Delphine, and the other blades when they were in whiterun. She had been invited into the dark Brotherhood, a feat most never see. As she left the inn, a battalion of Thalmor solders was waiting for her at the entrance to the bannered mare. "Not again" she thought to herself while unsheathing her sword. "You are under arrest for defiance of the white gold concordat," one of the solders said to Asbjael, "come quietly, and we will make sure you are not harm..." was all he said before his head was separated from his body, spewing blood on the remainder of the dead elf's companions. It was a one sided fight with the battalion disposed of; Asbjael saw a shadow, belonging to a dragon heading towards sky haven temple. "No, damn that dragon," she thought to herself.

While riding towards the blades headquarters, she was hoping the dragon would only land at karthspire, the forsworn camp outside the entrance. Reaching the secret entrance the blades had dug during the renovations of the temple; Asbjael ran to the lever that would release the sliding wall panel, making sure to close it back. Reaching esbern, she quickly informed him of the situation. "Dragonborn, it's your choice to either face this dragon or let us handle it, but either way we're behind you." As she allowed the blades handle this dragon, she felt sleep trying to take over. It was an elder dragon by the scaling, so the blades had trouble dealing with it. Seeing this, the forsworn in the camp decided to join in the fight.

When the dragon uttered its final screech, the forsworn that were left decided they would need the blades protection from the flying menace. With new recruits bolstering the ranks of the blades, Delphine decided to send a letter to all jarls stating that the forsworn near sky haven temple were members of the blades, and were to be treated as such. With the forsworn finally starting to help Skyrim instead of trying to kill its people, Asbjael decided to visit the king in rags to convince the other redabouts to join the blades in this time of crisis.

When the other forsworn strongholds in alignment with the blades, Delphine decided it was time to send some to restore cloud ruler temple, the heart of the blades power. When night came, Delphine held a feast in honor of the influx of the new recruits.

"We're finally back" Delphine said to the blade trainees gathered in the courtyard. "We may still be a shadow of our past, but rest assured one day the blades will be revered again." As a loud applause erupted from the trainees, a smile showed its self on Asbjael face. "Jauffre, your prediction was wrong old friend." She thought while sipping on her mead.

Flashback…

Middas, 22nd of Sun's Dawn 3E 433

Asbjael was walking the walls of cloud ruler, discussing the options for martin to use when it came to him ending the crisis. "My friend, I fear this is the last of the dragonborn emperors, and the last time the blades will be seen publicly." Jauffre said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "You're wrong old friend, I just know it." Asbjael said to him knowing that some of what he said was true.


End file.
